Training
by mehjustanotherwriter
Summary: Drabble of my Loriec OTP


**This is my Loriec OTP so bear with me :)**

"What are you doing in here?" Nine asked gruffly as he left the side of the door and entered the training room.

Sarah turned quickly, her blonde hair falling from the loose bun that was once a top her head. He immediately noticed the weapon in her hand and the dummy a couple hundred yards away from her. It was laced with bullet holes and to his surprise, only one or two had seemed to get loose.

"I couldn't sleep. And John keeps fidgeting. I needed the distraction," She shrugged, turning on her heels and firing at the dummy once more. Nine raised his brow. He hadn't really had the chance to talk to Sarah much. Not that he'd want too. She was a boring human. Who was seemingly keeping all of them back. Who was up this early in the morning.. firing bullets at a target. Who actually looked pretty hot doing what she was doing. He shook his head… who was Four's girlfriend. He cleared his throat,

"You know, you're not half bad," He said sarcastically.

"For a human," she finished, firing another shot, hitting the dummy in the chest.

"For a human," he repeated. "You know, a simple hand gun won't be enough to beat the Mogs?"

"I know. Still, it's better than just sitting in the background, not helping. Look what happened last time.. I practically died," She threw a half smile grin in his direction before dropping the gun by her side. She quirked her brow,

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing. I guess this is just the first time I've actually seen you properly smile."

His face faltered for a second, "Whatever," he shrugged, his hand going to the back of neck. "So- you're pretty handy with gun, how about a knife?"

Sarah shook her head, "Haven't really tried it.. And if I'm being honest, I don't think John really wants me to be all that involved." She raised the gun slightly and rotated it in her hand.

"So, you always listen to lover boy?" he teased. He found himself walking towards her. Usually, he would have let whoever was training be, but he wanted to be with Sarah. _To teach her,_ he thought. Taking the gun easily from her hand he put it down beside him. "Come on, I thought you said you didn't want to be useless?" he found himself smiling again.

She bit her lip, "I know but John-"

"Oh come on, you don't think he'll be happy that you can defend yourself? Besides, a knife in your hand will actually be better against the Mogs than a gun. And it'll be all kinds of hot," he grinned again. He really needed to stop that. Sarah stepped back a little at that comment and he found himself cursing under his breath. He wouldn't be surprised if she left there and then.

To his surprise she didn't leave.

"So- go on then. Show me what I've got to do. To be half as good as you Loriens anyway?" she bit her tongue and cocked her head slightly. He grinned,

"Well, I suppose you could learn some combat first?" He swung his arms in a few directions. Causing Sarah to laugh.

"You look like an idiot."

"Just showing you what you need to dodge," he repeated the moves, noticing Sarah nod along to him. "Okay- you ready?" He asked her once he had finished.

She wagged her finger slightly, her eyes raised to roof and seemingly mouthing something. A_dorable,_ he thought. Her voice broke his momentarily daydream. "What?" he shook his head.

"Uh- I said I'm ready?"

"Oh. Right, right. Okay. Here we go then.." He started, and swung in her direction, slow really, he was scared to hit her. He hadn't really expected Sarah to retaliate and it to him, was caught off guard, he staggered back quickly and began to fall, although he made an opportunity to grab her wrist and send her falling with him.

Lying on the ground his breathing was heavy. He felt her hands gently rest themselves on his chest. He stared into her hazel orbs for a second, completely losing his train of thought. They were the kind of eyes you could get lost for hours. They were both very still for a moment until his eyes flickered to her lips. He sat up on his elbows and was soon raising his head to kiss her.

He didn't get the chance.

She gaped for a moment before pushing herself off of him. Pulling a strand of hair behind her ear, she stammered for a moment, "I- uh- I should go and start breakfast." Turning quickly she shot out of the door.

Nine stared after her for a second. His heart beating fast. His head leant back slightly and he cursed himself for the second time today. He hadn't felt like that in a while. He'd made a mistake. She was human. Four's girlfriend. Hadn't leant up fast enough to actually let their lips meet.

Next time, he wouldn't make that mistake


End file.
